1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a base assembly structure for hard disk drive storage drawers; more particularly, to a base assembly having a latching member for computer server and storage systems' hard disk drive storage drawers.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's society, massive amounts of electronic data are generated and processed. To meet this condition, conventional computer server and storage systems are typically designed with emphasis on how to most effectively utilize available space for maximizing quantity of hard disk drives supported in the system.
Currently, the quantity of hard disk drives that can be supported by conventional designs with front-accessible hard disk drive bays have reached its limit. Therefore, an alternative drawer design has now been adopted to fully utilize the internal space for additional hard disk drives. However, when a drawer/rack is used to support a large amount hard disk drives, several potential risks may exist. For example, if a drawer is structurally unstable or mishandled by the user, the drawer may fall off and drop, and thus cause excessive damage to the hard disk drives and can even injure the operator
Yet, the above described safety issue is often neglected by the manufacturers. The manufacturers tend to solely focus on increasing the drawer/rack capacity, while ignoring safety measures to prevent slipping and undesired disengagement. Furthermore, some of the existing drawer designs can be massive, which can cause the drawers to slip out of position, break the drawer rails, fall off, or hit surrounding objects when the user mishandles it during installation or usage, or in some cases even tip the rack cabinet forward due to the extension of the massive drawer weight. Therefore, how to improve the usage and maintenance practices of the drawers while increasing its safety are very important issues to be addressed.
To address the above issues, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the concerns described above.